


His Majesty, My King

by AyeeItsJaee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Homeless Akaashi Keiji, King Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroaka is my life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeItsJaee/pseuds/AyeeItsJaee
Summary: Leave it to the king to hire killers. He clearly is too busy with women or something to care about his people.” Akaashis voice was dull as he spoke, ignoring the man's wide eyes.“Do you have any idea who I am?”The man seemed confused and a little bit hurt, his eyes narrowed as he watched Akaashi like a hawk.“No and I don't care. My best friend, my little brother just died in case you can't see!” Akaashi screamed “Hes dead and hes going to get thrown in a fucking hole without a proper funeral just because we are homeless. It isn't fair.” Akaashi sobbed“He deserved the world. I wanted to give him the world. My sweet little brother.”Akaashi went silent after that, just crying as he held Kageyama's cold body. Kageyama was always pale due to lack of nutrition, but now he was so much more pale and his lips were blue. It made Akaashi want to throw up.“I am King Tetsuro Kuroo.” The man, now known as Kuroo, knelt in front of Akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	His Majesty, My King

Akaashi made his way down the streets, trying not to be seen by guards. He needed to get home, but he was so hungry. He hadn't managed to get food in a week, instead giving it all to various homeless children as he knew what it was like to go hungry for weeks. He would be ok. 

Well that's what Akaashi would always say when the children asked, but he was afraid now. He was so hungry and he could count every single one of his rips. He looked almost dead as he staggered around, his body pleading with him, telling him to give up. It was too hot and water was a rare thing for him. 

Eventually Akaashi managed to get to his home, which was just a broken down house which was deemed unfixable after the last war. He scrambled inside, pulling out a piece of bread. He leant next to one of his fellow homeless, a younger boy named Kageyama Tobio, and ran his hand across Kageyama's forehead, frowning at how hot it was. He needed to get Kageyama medicine soon before it was too late. He helped Kageyama sit up and eat the bread, rejecting it when Kageyama offered him some. He then allowed Kageyama to sleep again, knowing the boy needed rest. 

“It will be ok Kageyama. I won't let you get any worse.” 

Akaashi knew what he needed to do in order to get the medicine for Kageyama, even if he hated it. With his status it was the only way to make money quickly. He knew he was pretty enough, and many people would obsess over his body, men and women alike. 

He went to his usual spot in the middle of the town, anxiously waiting for a customer. Once somebody joined him and paid him upfront they went into a hotel. 

Three hours later Akaashi limped back to his home, medicine in his hands, only to let out a scream. 

He rushed to Kageyama's side, dropping to his knees as he saw how bloody Kageyama was. He screamed, tears gathering in his eyes as Kageyama weakly looked at Akaashi. The younger was already crying but he offered a small smile to Akaashi as he raised his hand up. 

“Kaashi ‘m scared. I don't want to die. I don't know why they did this to me Kaashi” He coughed, blood dripping down his chin. “They just came in here and…” Kageyama looked down at the knife he had pulled out of his stomach. He whimpered and looked back at Akaashi. 

“I don't wanna die. I don't wanna, please Akaashi I want to live.” His voice sounded so broken, nothing like the strong voice Akaashi was used to hearing. It had started to slur as Kageyama lost more blood. 

“Shh you're gonna be ok Tobio. Just focus on me, you will be ok.” They both knew Akaashi was lying but neither wanted to say it. Kageyama was going to die. He had his entire life ahead of him and he was going to die. 

“I love you Keiji… You were always like a brother to me” Kageyama rasped out, coughing up more blood. 

Akaashi stopped holding back tears, holding Kageyama close to his chest “I love you too Tobio, my sweet little brother.” 

Kageyama offered one last smile to Akaashi before his eyes dulled and his chest no longer rose. 

Kageyama was dead. 

Akaashi had failed to protect him.

If he had gotten home sooner, or if he had just waited Kageyama would still be alive, he would be recovering and they could eventually be happy. Akaashi might have eventually gotten a job and be able to support Kageyama and then Kageyama could have been with that orange haired boy he was always talking about. 

But because of Akaash Is stupidity that would never happen. 

He couldn't even afford a funeral for Kageyama, he would most likely just get chucked in a hole with a bunch of other homeless people. 

“Oya?” 

Akaashis head snapped up and he held Kageyama's body closer to himself, as if protecting the dead boy. A man with messy hair and neat clothes stepped into the run down house and looked around before standing in front of Akaashi. 

“Did you kill him?” 

Akaashi felt undying rage at the accusation, glaring at the man. Tears were still dripping down his face but they slowly went from sad, hopeless tears to angry tears.

“How dare you. This boy was like a brother to me, I would never hurt him!” Akaashi grabbed the knife next to Kageyama, now seeing that it was a guards knife “It was one of the fucking guards who did this! I would've taken Kageyama's place in a heartbeat.” his voice cracked at the end as he threw the knife down, ignoring the man's look of shock as he grabbed the knife and started to inspect it. 

“Leave it to the king to hire killers. He clearly is too busy with women or something to care about his people.” Akaashis voice was dull as he spoke, ignoring the man's wide eyes. 

“Do you have any idea who I am?” 

The man seemed confused and a little bit hurt, his eyes narrowed as he watched Akaashi like a hawk. 

“No and I don't care. My best friend, my little brother just died in case you can't see!” Akaashi screamed “Hes dead and hes going to get thrown in a fucking hole without a proper funeral just because we are homeless. It isn't fair.” Akaashi sobbed

“He deserved the world. I wanted to give him the world. My sweet little brother.” 

Akaashi went silent after that, just crying as he held Kageyama's cold body. Kageyama was always pale due to lack of nutrition, but now he was so much more pale and his lips were blue. It made Akaashi want to throw up. 

“I am King Tetsuro Kuroo.” The man, now known as Kuroo, knelt in front of Akaashi “And your brother, Kageyama, will be buried in the royal cemetery, just as you will be when you pass, hopefully a more peaceful death than your friend here.” 

Akaashis head snapped up and he gasped, eyes widening “My king, I apologise for my rudeness.” He hesitated before setting Kageyama down so he could bow. He saw the shadow of Kuroo's hand move and flinched slightly. 

He had expected to get hit, but instead the hand just rested on his head, ruffling his hair slightly. 

“You don't have to bow or apologise. You just lost your friend, you must be in so much pain right now. I am so sorry for your loss.” 

Kuroos voice was soft and gentle, something Akaashi was not used to outside of Kageyama. He stood up straight and was brought into a hug, making him go stiff with wide eyes. 

“What's your name?” 

“... It's Akaashi. Keiji Akaashi…” 

“Well Akaashi, will you please come to the palace with me?” 

“....Ok”

  
  
  
  
  


A week later Kageyama had a beautiful funeral, with many of the peasants and homeless people he knew. Hinata was there, sobbing as he clung to Akaashi and Sugawara. Akaashi gave a speech, which made him burst into tears and cling to Kuroo, who had refused to leave Akaashis side for the past week. 

That night Akaashi laid in his bed in the palace, the room was right next to Kuroos, at the older man's request. Akaashi was still getting used to living in the palace. He had thought that Kuroo would throw together a small funeral for Kageyama and throw Akaashi out, but instead Akaashi now had a huge room and an actual bed. It would be perfect if Kageyama was still alive. 

At that thought Akaashi started to cry again, his heart aching as he thought of Kageyama. It should have been him who died that day, not Kageyama. 

Akaashi was startled out of his thoughts as he heard a knock at the door. He called out for the person to come in and smiled slightly as he saw Kuroo, who did not speak or try to console Akaashi, instead Kuroo just walked to the bed and laid next to him, allowing Akaashi to make any moves himself. He knew Akaashi would seek comfort if wanted.

After a few minutes of silence Akaashi pressed himself against Kuroo, sobbing into the elders chest, screaming about how it wasn't fair and that Kageyama deserved better. 

Kuroo just held him and let him cry. 

  
  


Three months later Akaashi lay on Kuroo's bed, his head on Kuroos chest, just listening to his heartbeat with a small smile. They had gotten closer and Kuroo had asked to court Akaashi, something the younger was not expecting. He wouldn't complain though, Kuroo was so sweet to Akaashi and knew just what to do to make Akaashi happy.

They had spent the entire day walking around, buying food for the homeless, which made Akaashi more happy than any gift in the world. Seeing the looks of glee on the peoples faces, seeing the children who knew Akaashi squeal as they saw him. It made Akaashi so happy he started to cry. 

He knew Kageyama would be happy too if he was still with him. 

  
  
  
  


Another three months and Akaashi was on Kuroos lap as they made out, his neck covered in hickies and bite marks. He was only wearing Kuroos oversized shirt, his lips puffy due to how much he had kissed Kuroo. 

Kuroo laid Akaashi down and smirked down at him, running his hand over Akaashis chest. He pinched Akaashis nipple, drawing out a moan which Akaashi tried to hide, his face flushed as he panted softly. 

“You’re so beautiful Akaashi” Kuroo whispered as he trailed kisses down Akaashis chest, before he kissed the tip of Akaashis dick, making the other squeak. 

Akaashi was no virgin, but this was the first time anyone had bothered to make sure he was enjoying it too, instead of just going ahead and fucking him until he started to bleed.

Kuroo was so sweet when making love to Akaashi, apologizing when he would hurt Akaashi unless it was when he accidentally tugged Akaashis hair, and he didn't apologise because it resulted in Akaashi moaning loudly. 

The rest of that was spent in pure bliss. 

  
  


Two years went by quickly and Akaashi was now marrying Kuroo. He stood in his tux in front of Kuroo, blushing as Kuroo said his vows. He surprised himself as he didn't stutter of his own vows, instead speaking confidently. 

When he and Kuroo kissed he could have sworn he heard Kageyama cheering alongside Hinata. 

Kuroo and Akaashi spent most of the night dancing, Akaashi leaving to dance with Hinata at some point. The orange haired boy spent most of the dance rambling about how fun it was living in the palace, having become Akaashis 'servant’. In reality Hinata had become Akaashis little brother, something Kageyama would be happy about. 

  
  


Another six months later found Akaashi and Kuroo at an orphanage, having gotten news that a couple had died and their newborn baby would be left in the system. Akaashi didn't want that to happen, he didn't want that baby to end up like him. 

When they saw the baby Akaashi gasped. The baby had a tuff of black hair and beautiful blue eyes. He was screaming loudly, fat tears running down his face.

Akaashi picked the baby up and held him against his chest, smiling as he went silent. Kuroo went to deal with paperwork as Akaashi whispered sweet words to his new baby, tears running down his face. 

After a bit Kuroo walked back out and knelt in front of his husband, a loving smile on his face “Do you know what you want to call him yet darling?” he brushed the tears off of Akaashis cheek. 

Akaashi gave a small sob and grinned at Kuroo, eyes sparkling as he kissed the baby's head. 

“I knew the second I laid my eyes on him” 

Kuroo raised a brow, grinning at Akaashi. 

“Oh? Care to tell me, my sweetheart.” 

Akaashi chuckled and nodded, brushing his hand against the baby's cheek. 

“Tobio”


End file.
